My Security Blanket
by kojika
Summary: One stormy night, the MaOh goes to seek comfort from his fave security blanket...I still cannot write summaries! Yuuram


**My Security Blanket**

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara MaOh! I wish I did…but I don't. So, you'll have to settle with that XP. I do however own this story…And I'm telling you right off it's a one-shot cause this is me taking a break from homework and my novel to type up what was the last result of my statistics class (OMG! It isn't something Fayt x Albel related XD ). But uhm yeah…this is hinted at shounen ai and it's Yuuram cause I am so not obsessed XP.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnIdontreallylikethisletternnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

In contingence with a new trade agreement, the MaOh had to sail overseas to make the pact official. His companions, of course, were none other than his strong protectorate and his spoiled fiancé (who still hasn't quite cured his seasickness). Nonetheless, the three had boarded the ship early in the morning and set out.

When the subject of sleeping arrangements was brought up…there had been trouble. They had been allotted three rooms, much to the MaOh's delight. Wolfram would have none of it. He thought only two were necessary. He was, after all, the MaOh's fiancé. After much dispute, they had convince the brash blonde to sleep alone, and he had angrily stormed off to his room, never to be seen for the rest of the day…

Wasn't sea travel grand?

Nnnnnnnn

Yuuri tossed and turned, but no matter what position he chose, he just couldn't get to sleep. The ship was rocking violently with the storm, but that wasn't quite what was bothering him. The bright flashes of lightening and the loud claps of thunder were what scared him. He, the grand MaOh, ruler of all Mazoku, was afraid of thunderstorms.

On nights like these at his home (the one in Japan), he would pull out his old security blanket and cuddle up tight with it. Even though he knew it couldn't protect him from the storm, it always made him feel safe. Yeah….he was still a wimp about some things, as much as he hated to admit it. He winced slightly at the thought.

For some reason, storms back at the castle never seemed to bother him. He usually slept through them…he growled in annoyance and grabbed up his pillow and blanket. He swung his feet around and his bare skin felt the cold dampness of the floor. He tried his best to ignore it and he scurried out of his room.

Yuuri stopped in front of the door across the hall. He couldn't believe he was going to do this! He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. His fear had overpowered his commonsense. He quickly closed to door to keep the dim light out.

He quietly moved to the side of the bed. His voice was shaking, "Wolf…"

Wolfram mumbled something incoherently, but made no move to get up. Yuuri moved closer to the sleeping blonde.

"Move over!" he whined. Wolfram mumbled a couple of insults to show his anger and only moved over a couple inches. Yuuri sighed and let his blanket and pillow on the floor. The bed wasn't really made for two people…

Yuuri pulled the blanket back and sat down next to Wolfram. He had to lay his head on the same pillow, and after he pulled the blanket up around them, he wrapped his arms tightly around Wolfram.

Though Yuuri loved his blankie at home…he thought his security blanket in this world was definitely the best.

Fin

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnthisletterisboringnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Translation notes:

MaOh (aka MaOu)- Evil King; I use the h instead of u cause the first manga I ever got an completed in Japanese was Dragon Voice…many a years ago…and the mangaka wrote the character Yuugo's name in romanji as Yuhgo so it's become a habit

Mazoku-monster; rawr!

This is a ONE SHOT, so NO I WILL NOT BE WRITING MORE of this particular story. I seem to have a lot of misunderstandings on my Fayt x Albel fanfics (which are all oneshots). SO bleh XP But don't worry; my ongoing Yuuram is almost ready for the next chapter (well as far as the writing goes), so you can look forward to that instead XP


End file.
